


Married Shenanigans

by BurnMeAtTheStake



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I am a sad soul looking for fluff, OC shit, and i found NONE, no angst whatsoever, so I made it, they adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnMeAtTheStake/pseuds/BurnMeAtTheStake
Summary: Eli can't believe how lucky she is.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Married Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is shitty but enjoy it anyways. Shout out to the five other Love Live Fans that check the NozoEli tags daily. Also, comment since I like reading how good or bad my writing is.

The cramped cubicle Eli works in is uncomfortable and messy, with piles of different documents strewn across a tight compact desk, and a computer screen that shines almost too brightly, projecting data and numbers that seem like an alien language to her eight-thirty brain.

The smell of cheaply made coffee fills her nostrils, and she kind of wants to vomit at how aggressively dull the quality is sure to be, but Eli isn’t able to function this bright and early in the morning without a little kick ―and boy, today, she badly needs that kick. The cushioned chair she sits in has never felt so uncomfortable, and she can only hope that the pens in her little decorative mug are still at least half usable.

From across the aisle, she listens to the noisy sounds of her colleagues chatting. Yoshiro in sales, particularly, is extremely loud and active, and Eli would be a bit envious of his never-ending energy so early, if only he used that energy to do something besides flirting with the new interns. 

It’s the start of a fresh day, but unfortunately, that fresh day is a Monday. Her mind and her heart are still at home, and the only thing that she can do about it is to drink her fourth cup of coffee and start on whatever important papers her superiors dumped onto her table. 

Eli wanted to scream.

Seven months into a high management position for a mediocre electronics company had taught her many skills ―skills needed to survive the cut-throat world of an above-average white-collared woman―but skills that did not include waking up ready and willing to work on tedious contracts and stupid statistics that Ayumi from accounting should have done the night prior but didn’t fucking do, which means Eli, who must be the only other person that can use a calculator in the office, had to finish most of it. 

It’s not even nine and she’s reviewing her life decisions. 

She was used to working, really. Being student council president of Otonokizaku was no easy feat, especially not in her last year, when the school was planning on shutting down. Top that off with school idol practices that took up most of her free time, and Eli was sure she had faced more arduous labours than what her job could throw at her. 

_ So why _ , Eli agonizingly groans,  _ is it so hard for me now? _

She’s analysing some records that need to be done by the end of the day. They’re all dry and numbing, but Mr. Watori is a stuck ass for punctuality and perfection, and she’d be damned if she gets yelled at so close to a promotion announcement. The fine print needs to be read and re-read until Eli can actually recite the words herself, and there’s sure to be more to do after she’s done with the first hundred pages.

Eli’s so deep into her vexation that she doesn’t notice an additional presence rushing over to her desk.

“Excuse me, Miss Ayase?” A huffed voice squeaks out. Eli turns from her records to see one of the recently hired temps, Matsura Kagari, standing right above her. Matsura seems worse for wear, bangs unruly and glasses crooked, carrying a yellow folder protectively against her chest. It’s obvious why she’s here. “Mr. Amimaya asked if you could please help out with some last-minute niceties?” 

Eli wants to say no. Honestly, her workload is getting a tad ridiculous, and there’s no way that a group of adults who have at least passed all of high school can’t manoeuvre their way out of some trivial papers. But Matsura looks so, in the most polite way, pitiable, and she evidently ran all the way here just for this, and there must be some godforsaken kindness in Eli Ayase’s fatigued soul because the next words she hears her voice saying “Yeah, sure. What do you need?”

Long story short―Eli wants to curse every god above her.

  
  
  
  


It’s five-thirty in the afternoon when she finally gets to leave. 

Eli packs up some forms due tomorrow and waves goodbye to her fellow employees that occasionally pass by. Her briefcase is light today, and she reminds herself that she needs to get another pack of pens since the ones in her mug ran out of ink, but not right now. She’ll probably leave that task to her future self. 

She gets settled in her car, shrugging off the stress of the past nine hours. Eli buckles her seatbelt and turns on the radio, but before starting to drive, she checks her phone to see if there’s any new text messages. There is.

Eli could feel her chest burst open with love and tenderness as she reads it. Her  _ maddeningly adorable  _ wife had texted her just moments ago asking if she was off work yet, following up with a promise of chocolate dessert if the kids don’t eat all of it before she comes back. Eli could feel her body vibrate happily, and she shifts her leg unconsciously to the gas pedal. Her family is waiting for her, and she’d be damned if she stalls any longer. 

Eli texts back  _ ‘I’ll be there soon, dear’ _ before silencing her phone and finally driving away.

The ride home was quiet and the background music sets a nice atmosphere that relieves some tension in her shoulders. Her thoughts aren’t entirely on the road, but it’s not her fault, she reasons. Eli can’t help her ever-growing grin as she gets closer to her house, and she knows that if someone put a mirror to her face, she’d see a dopey-faced idiot in her reflection. 

It takes another fifteen minutes before she gets to her house. Eli can feel her muscles loosen when she gets out the car, stretching out sore limbs and cracking weary bones. The nameplate that adorns their garage proudly reads ‘Ayase’, and Eli is kind of surprised at how much she could cherish her own last name. 

She’s about to reach for her house keys in her pocket, but Eli can already hear the front door opening, and before she can even react, an excited body tackles her to the ground. 

“Elichi!” 

“Nozomi!”

Her neck suddenly becomes occupied with a very cuddly wife, and her mind can’t go another second without nuzzling into her hair. Eli wraps her arms around Nozomi’s waist, and the little hums make it evident the other woman is content with this proximity. 

Eli’s about to pull away from their embrace until the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder fills her ears. She knows what that means, and Eli’s face hurts from how wide her smile has grown.

“Mama!” two sets of voices come in and blurs of black hair rushed over towards her. 

Eli can hear Nozomi laugh as both her babies squirm right in her grasp, and the little pecks that abruptly bombarded her face make the pressure of work disappear effortlessly. Emi, the older sibling, clutches Eli’s shirt sleeve with a deathly grip while her youngest, Nanami, hugs her side. They have her at their mercy and both of them can’t stop kissing their mother’s cheek, so Eli concedes to their brutally loving attack. 

They stay like that, all in a pile of mush and gushed intimacy on the ground. Eli doesn’t complain though, not in the slightest. She’s too drunk with warmth and affection and her kids aren’t done slathering her face with sloppy smooches, and Nozomi has to chuckle just to deal with the sweet scenery right in front of her.

“Now now,” Nozomi says after a second, getting up from her family’s heap on the ground. “Mama’s probably had an exhausting day. We should get inside.” She picks Nanami up to rest on her shoulders as Eli takes Emi’s small hands to steer them inside the comfort of their home.

“Me and Nanami are gonna finish making dinner. How about you and Emi hang out for a little bit?” Nozomi looks back at them firmly, brows scrunched up and ready to refute anything that comes out of Eli’s mouth. It’s more of an order than a suggestion, but she isn’t about to argue.

  
  


It’s evident that Emi’s more than on board with this idea, as the hand that clings to her own stubbornly starts leading them into the living room. The television is on, playing upbeat cartoons with eye-catching colours, and Eli can assume that her entire family waited impatiently for her. It’s nice to believe. 

“Mama, let’s watch TV together!” Emi enthusiastically suggests. Eli nods, sitting down on the couch and letting Emi climb on her lap. She’s not that interested in what’s on, but her baby is instantly spirited in explaining the plot and characters of the show, and it’s too precious not to pay attention to, so she does. 

Emi’s in a sophisticated rant about the intricacies of unicorn and wizard lore when Nanami joins them. It didn’t take long for Emi to make space for her little sister, and in a matter of minutes, Eli has both her daughters gleefully chatting away about some sort of magical merlin’s wand and how it’ll affect the hero’s next adventure. 

It’s actually insane how easy it was to be happy. Work this morning had been an absolute pain in the ass. She’d been asked for constantly throughout, running around in circles and handling different divisions, calling big-wig clients that were crucial to the company's future success. It was too much for her not to be tired over, and she had started to lose power just around twelve. 

But today wasn’t a bad day. Not at all. 

“Dinner’s Ready!” 

Yes, today’s not a bad day. She had the whole universe under one roof.


End file.
